Wings of Black and White
by KaylinElemental15
Summary: Ed picks up a hobby or two of his own. But he never really said anything about it-not even to his own brother. Song-fic, cover image by me!


**AN: Surprise! I'm back with another fanfic for once! :D But as usual, it's a oneshot but I hope you enjoy! This idea randomly came to my mind the other night and thought, _hey, why not?_ So I wrote it the next morning and posted it on Amino, which is where I spend most of my time nowadays. Seeing how well it was taken, I thought I would put it here as well (even though I was planning to do so anyway, seeing as fanfiction is always on my mind again XD). As you already can tell from the summary, this is a bit of a song-fic so if you want to know what song I had in mind in advance, it's Vic Mignogna's english cover of _Brothers_. :D**

 **Also, if you have read my past fanfics, I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Right now, I feel no motivation to continue either one of them and it might be a while before I do get back into it. It's a miracle I'm even writing fanfiction at all still! O_O Anyway, enough rambling from me-you all came here to read, not to hear my boring drama! XD**

 **Edit: Ok, due to some copyright issues, I went back and edited the fic so the lyrics are not in it at all so as to avoid problems. I am majorly at fault but thanks to someone telling me about it, it's been changed.**

 **Disclaimer: I never have, and never will, own Fullmetal Alchemist! TT^TT**

* * *

It's pretty hard to picture Edward Elric, of all people, playing piano. Which is why no one ever thought that would be his very hobby. He found an old piano shop back at Dublith when he and Al were training with Teacher. He never told Al about it as he wanted to surprise him someday; so he took the liberty of slipping away during his free time (or when he doesn't have to look for his brother after fighting) to learn piano. Yet even after they finished their training, Ed still found ways to practice without his little brother knowing.

After they did the human transmutation, however, Ed was forced to stop. There was no way he could continue practice with just one arm. But in his opinion, he could care less. His brother was top priority now ever since that night. And that desire burned even more when Mustang gave the boy the opportunity to join the military.

During his rehabilitation, Ed decided to pick up another hobby that at least didn't require the use of his limbs: singing. Some days, he would hum to himself, while other, Ed would outright practice singing lyrics to songs he knew of. Of course, it was all done whenever the golden haired boy was completely alone.

* * *

At some point, Ed had found a piano store in Central and decided to check it out. It had been a while since he'd last played the piano and he was bound to be rusty at it by now. Plus he had been so busy researching the Philosopher's Stone that he barely had any free time for any of his hobbies. Al wasn't with him at the moment-considering Ed told his brother to go on ahead to the library while he turned his report in to Colonel Bastard. Taking a deep breath, Edward took the first step into the shop.

To say the least, there were a bunch of pianos scattered about, each varying in different colors or sizes. The shop was almost empty of life save for Ed himself and the clerk. The young boy analyzed each piano and eventually settled for a decent sized black piano. Since he's always travelling, there's no time or need to get a large instrument. So he settled with simply trying to play while in the store.

Ed rummaged through his brain to try to remember pieces he played in the past. Eventually, he settled on one particular piece he had made up while going through rehab. He had originally intended for it to be a vocal type, but the boy supposed it can also be played by an instrument. Ed sat down on the small bench and lifted the cover. The air stood still as the clerk took notice of the state alchemist, but soon dissipated the moment Edward pressed the first key.

The notes came to him naturally the further he went. His left hand making a pattern with the notes while his right put lyrics into the form of wordless music. It felt foreign to the boy, yet at the same time, nostalgic. The music felt like a part of him that never left. Each and every note felt like wings that lifted him from the burdens of his past.

By the time Ed finished, the clerk approached him. "You have some amazing talent there, kid!" The golden haired boy turned to face him.

"Really?" Ed nervously rubbed the back of his head, "it's just a small hobby I picked up. That's all!" he gave a small laugh.

"Well, ifyou ever want to come back again just to play, feel free to do so," the clerk responded with a grin.

After that, Ed thanked the clerk and left, making a beeline towards the library. He didn't mean to keep Al waiting so long.

* * *

Ever since that day, Ed made sporadic visits to the piano shop whenever he was in Central; the same clerk welcoming him as always. The clerk promised the boy he wouldn't tell anyone about his talent—much to Ed's relief. And every time the state alchemist visited, he always took the time to practice the same piece. Eventually, Ed decided to go a bit further and add singing to playing at the same time. The clerk complimented him saying that his singing was great. The same routine lasted for three years until one day…

"You're closing?" Ed gasped, "But why?!"

The clerk gave Edward a sad smile, "Not enough people are buying. It's time to close shop."

Ed looked down at the floor, thinking of ways to keep the shop open. He had grown quite attached to it within the past few years. It gave him closure. The freedom to be who he could've been had he not screwed both his and his brother's lives. He looked back up to see the clerk sadly staring at each piano that sat in his shop.

The silence stretched on until the clerk turned back to Ed, "Is it alright if you play that piece one more time?"

Ed's eyes widened, the well of emotions finally overflowing. He suddenly felt tears well up in his eyes and struggled to contain them. Three years of constantly coming to this place whenever he had the time or was stressed from constant research. Three years brushing up on his musical skills. Three years of bonding with each piano and the clerk. Three years of gaining additional tips from the clerk himself on how to play better. Ed silently nodded. Of course he would accept the clerk's request.

The fifteen year old sat on the bench of a piano—the same one he played on the first time he set foot in the shop—and prepared himself to play. He was so focused that he failed to notice the shop door opening; nor did he notice the sound of hollow footsteps.

* * *

Alphonse had been walking through the streets of Central looking for his brother. He noticed Ed would disappear ever now and then whenever they were here. After much investigating one day, Al found out from a few people who see him from time to time that Ed occasionally visits a piano shop. Odd…As far as he knew, Ed never really invested himself into music. Later that day when Ed would return from his "errand", (he did bring back something at least to make up for the mysterious time he was out) Al was determined to watch Ed closely—being extra careful that it wouldn't be too obvious. It took a while, but Al eventually noticed the slight movement of his brother's foot tapping in a steady beat. Or how his fingers would move as if he's playing an instrument of some sorts….like how one would play piano…All of these actions seemed to be subconscious apparently. Al thought it wise to not mention it at all, figuring that his brother would either get embarrassed or upset.

Alphonse stopped in front of the piano shop. He had followed Ed once he knew where his brother went. After figuring it out, the armored boy decided to leave him be. Al took a moment to peer through the window. There were quite a few pianos spread out in the small space and the lights were dim, but he could barely make out the small figure that was his older brother in front of what appeared to be the store owner. Upon closer inspection, he saw his brother facing the floor—what's going on?—and the clerk appears…sad? Now Alphonse's curiosity is piqued. The clerk seemed to be asking Ed something. What? Al didn't know. But it wasn't very long before Ed nodded and took a seat at a piano.

Not wanting to be left in the dark any longer, Al finally decided to step in. Apparently, his brother didn't notice.

* * *

Ed took a deep breath and let his hands hover over the keys. It was a miracle that throughout the span of three years, his automail never once broke any piano keys. He was always careful to not overdo it. Suddenly, his eyes drifted off to the side to catch a glimpse of his little brother. Ed quickly covered the small gasp that escaped his lips before giving both Al and the store clerk a small smile. Finally, he pressed the first notes.

The moment he started, Ed knew his brother was going to hear as well. Hear the guilt that has been building up inside him. But he didn't mind. Ed was trying for four years to ask Al if he blamed him for what happened that night, but was too scared to. He figured it would be easier to ask his baby brother this way. As he played the first few notes, Edward steadied his breath and started the first verse.

 **(If you like, look up a piano version of _Brothers_ and imagine Ed singing the English lyrics with it.)**

Ed quickly contemplated on whether or not he should continue, but his hands spoke for him. The boy continued on and went with the flow.

 **(Cue second half of song after lyric break till end.)**

Ed let out a small sigh as the last notes faded into the air, the room deathly quiet. Ed braved a glance to the other two occupants. The clerk seemed to be content—he always did enjoy Ed singing along with the piano. Come to think of it, the clerk never once questioned Ed's choice of words for that piece, or even the meaning behind it. Probably out of respect or something. Al, on the other hand, was stunned. One look at his brother's soul fire eyes said it all.

"Brother…" Al started, "Is this what's been on your mind this whole time?"

Ed nodded, not quite trusting his words at the moment. He let out a small yelp as his brother suddenly embraced him in a hug.

"Brother, even if you do blame yourself, you don't have to share the burden alone. I was at fault just as much as well," Al whispered. He wanted to cry so much right now, but his body won't let him.

From Al's words, Ed understood—if only somewhat. And as a result, a large weight was lifted from his shoulders. Edward hugged his little brother back. The two brothers stayed that way for a while before Al broke the embrace.

"But honestly, Brother," the younger Elric started, "Since when did _you_ learn to play the piano?!"

Ed recognized the hint of teasing in Al's voice and grinned, "Ever since we were training with Teacher."

"Really?! And you never told me?!"

"I wanted to surprise you. When I got better at it at least." Ed shrugged.

"And what about the singing?" Al inquired.

Ed let out a small hum before answering, "Sometime after the automail surgery."

Al was stunned into silence again. His brother managed to keep all of this a secret from him for over four years?! And here he thought he knew everything there was to Edward Elric—but now he does!

Suddenly remembering about someone, Ed turned to the shopkeeper. "Was the good enough?"

The clerk gave Ed a grin and nodded, "Best performance I've ever seen from you. Though I guess it could be because your brother's here."

The golden haired boy let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah. That could be! To be honest, I was kinda nervous. I never told anyone about my hobbies."

"Obviously," Al jokingly pitched in.

Ed decided to ignore Al's statement. "So what now?" he asked the clerk.

"Well, this shop will be permanently closed tonight," the clerk started. Seeing Ed's downcast expression, he added, "But the last three years have been enjoyable. Thank you."

Edward glanced up, warmth filling his chest. It's true the last three years he spent here were fun. But like everything else, all good things must come to an end. Suddenly, Ed had an idea.

"What if I ask the Colonel to convince the officials to not close this place down?" Ed asked.

The clerk looked confusedly at Ed, "Is it possible to do such a thing?"

"Of course it is! I can explain the details to him and—" yet another idea formed in the prodigy's mind, "You can offer piano lessons on the weekends! That should help bring in more customers, right?

The clerk thought about the idea to himself. "You know, I never really thought of that before. I'll give it a go!"

Ed pumped his fist in the air, clearly excited while his brother wished him good luck with proposing the idea to the Colonel.

* * *

Needless to say, Ed's plan was a huge success. After talking with the colonel—and admitting that Ed was into piano and how he went there occasionally for the past few years—the shop stayed opened. Ed and Al both took time to spread awareness of the place and even passed out flyers they made. Soon enough, people started to show on weekends for piano lessons that were affordable. Edward would occasionally drop by to say hello whenever he was in Central and would even play the piano, much to the clerk's pleasure.

Ed realized that playing the piano always made him feel free somehow. As if he grew wings that gave him the freedom to do anything, yet remind him of his burdens by turning to wax the moment he stopped playing. But that last part was irrelevant to him everytime he stepped foot into the quaint little shop. Because ifthere was one thing he knew for sure…

 _It was that Edward Elric had no regrets picking up piano._


End file.
